The Emperor and I
by Angel Kitten
Summary: This story takes place in The Tjin dynasty in China where Emperor Syaoran Li falls in love with a Japanese servant, while he's supposed to marry someone else...
1. Prologue

Dear everyone,

I decided to write a Sakura/Syaoran story, because their chemistry rocks! I hope you will enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its related characters.

* * *

**_The Emperor and I _**

**_

* * *

_****Prologue**

China- a very traditional country, proud of its own way of life. After the Tjow government had been overthrown in the year of 256 B.C., a new ruler had risen amongst the people. Emperor Hwang Li was an ambitious man, who worked hard to regenerate the country he loved so much. By his lead strong military units were created, roads were established and the science rate was encouraged. Under his prosperous reign, the Tjin dynasty flourished into a promising era, creating a path for those who were lost.

It was by that time that the Emperor's wife, Yelan Li, had given birth to a child. A boy, whom she called Syaoran Li. The Empress died not much later, for she had always suffered under a trifling health. Her son remained the only heir to the throne, for Hwang Li, struck by immense grief, never remarried.

Syaoran Li grew up to be an intelligent boy, eager to learn and prosperous in his study's. To his father's persistence, he also studied the martial arts and soon became an apt fighter to amaze even his teachers. By the time he reached eighteen, Emperor Hwang Li called for him.

"My son, I am old and will soon join your dear mother into another world where we too will meet again one day."

The young man had placed his hands over his father's, knowing the old man would soon be gone.

"Reign wisely and follow your heart... always remember that you are my son and the only one who can claim the throne and rule over China."

And with that, the Emperor closed his eyes and fell into an eternal slumber. The new Emperor folded his father's hands over his chest and kissed the old man's forehead as a sign of respect. He didn't cry, for men weren't supposed to weep and took his father's place as the new ruler of China.

He proved as wise and keen a man as his father, sending out caravans who returned with riches beyond imagination and diplomats, who confirmed peace treaties with other great nations. Under his lead the Great Wall was built, preventing any enemy nations to invade the country and attracting people from all over the world to awe at it in wonder. China had finally reached its Golden Age.

Now it is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. Or at least, that's what the young Emperor's advisors claimed in another attempt of talking him into marriage. But as always, he would laugh at them and shake his head, meaning he had far more important matters to think of than falling in love.

"But Sire, it's not only us." his advisors protested, "The whole Empire wants to see you well married with the right woman and produce an heir!"

"But haven't you noticed, honorable advisors, that the Huns have been rumored to appear in the capital?" the young Emperor voiced in an innocent sort of way.

_"What?"_

Syaoran grinned. He had effectively closed this subject.

But he was wrong. It seemed his unfettered days were over, for even his cousin and close friend Eriol Hiragizawa seemed to think it was time he 'settled down with a girl.'

"Eriol, not you too please." the Emperor warned.

"What; me too?" his cousin replied with a grin, though exactly knowing.

Syaoran gave him a dark look and crossed his arms over his chest. "Seems you have teamed up with my advisors, you traitor."

"No, Sire, he has teamed up with me." a sweet voice suddenly exclaimed from behind Eriol. It belonged to a lovely girl with long dark hair and soft violet eyes, Tomoyo Daidouji, the daughter of Wei-san who was Syaoran's most trusted advisor. She also lived in the palace and had known both Eriol and Syaoran ever since they were kids.

"What do you mean Daidouji-san?" the Emperor replied with a frown, never calling any woman by her name.

"That we are already engaged and think it is high time you should too, Sire." Tomoyo answered simply, giggling at Syaoran, who had caught a sudden fit of coughs.

"Is that so surprising? I am hurt." Eriol said, putting on a mock sad face as his cousin gasped for breath.

Syaoran had had enough. Deliriously muttering, he stormed out of the room, leaving Eriol and Tomoyo to laugh heartily at their headstrong Emperor.

Late that night, the young Emperor was still tossing and turning in his bed, not able to close his eyes. Why did everybody want him to marry? It didn't make sense at all. If he'd ever die before 'producing an heir', Eriol could take over the whole damn business, he was sly and clever enough... Still, he had come to the ripe age of twenty eight and there was actually no point in struggling against everybody's will. Traditions demanded it too. Well, if he had to marry somehow it might as well be now. _I'll tell Wei-san about my decision tomorrow_, he thought sleepily, before finally dozing of.

"Really Sire? Have you really decided to marry!" an overjoyed Wei exclaimed the next morning.

"Yes, Wei-san. The Empire needs an heir."

Wei smiled and laid a fatherly hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "Sire, it's not only the matter of producing an heir; it's about marrying the woman you love-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Wei-san, but to me, marriage isn't a matter of love. I'm merely doing this for my country and because it is my duty to leave China with a trusted successor, end of discussion."

"But Sire-"

The Emperor's eyes flickered dangerously and Wei suddenly became frightened of the tall, proud man who had once been his pupil.

"As you wish, Sire, as you wish..."

So it was decided by the advisors that Meiling Ptolemae, Princess of Alexandria, was to come and visit young Li in hope of their attachment. The arranged meeting took place a week later, at the valley of Guilin were Princess Meiling arrived in her ship with dozens of presents and riches to offer and tempt China's stoic Emperor. Also present were twenty of her most trusted maids, all hailing from different parts of the globe.

Amongst them one could easily spot an unusual auburn haired girl, dressed in a simple green kimono.

Her name was Sakura.

Sakura Kinomoto from Tomoeda district, Japan.

* * *

**AN: The Tjin dynasty was actually reined by Emperor Hwang Ti, but I though Hwang Li didn't sound that bad, did it? Well, 'Syaoran Ti' sounds ridiculous anyway. Also, that was about the only historically correct fact in this chapter, you have been warned. If any of you are wondering about Syoran's age and whether I have a specific reason for it- no, I just think twenty eight sounds nice. Not too old for Sakura, who will be in her late teens, and not too young to be a flustering adolescent. Besides, I like older men. :P**

**Angel Kitten ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again,

I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Sakura and Syaoran finally meet…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its related characters.

* * *

**_The Emperor and I_**

**_

* * *

_ **

**Chapter 2**

Days passed and the connection between Syaoran Li and the Princess of Alexandria was running prosperous. Apparently, the Emperor and Princess were both mutually interested in each other, which lead to many friendly and resourceful meetings. It was even whispered amongst the people that their stoic Emperor was completely enamored with the beautiful and sweet tempered Meiling, who along with her brought many fine riches and useful knowledge to offer his country. Young Li's advisors and the rest of China delighted in the match. Everything seemed set for a fairy tale wedding.

But Faith cannot be restrained.

It was on a beautiful spring day that the paths of two destined individuals crossed, though seemingly by coincidence. It began quite innocently. Emperor Li decided for a more direct approach on his target and had boldly invited her for a day on one of his boats.

"A boat trip with the Princess?"

Eriol Hiragizawa raised an eyebrow at his cousin. They were in one of the palace gardens enjoying a traditional tea ceremony. It was indeed a fine spring day, the sun softly muted by silver clouds and a fresh breeze making the leaves rustle.

"Aren't you…rushing this a bit?" he asked, the usual slyness in his voice lacking.

"State your point, Eriol."

"Well, I don't know. I guess it's not a bad idea." The sapphire-eyed man shrugged and looked away from his cousin's proud and fierce gaze. He didn't know Syaoran anymore and was for the first time in his life unsure in how to address him.

But Tomoyo Daidouji, amethyst eyes sparkling, had slapped her fiancé and claimed it was a wonderful idea and that surely he had to do it.

The Emperor rose from his seat. "I would have done it with or without your consent, Daidouji-san" he stated icily, "For I am the Emperor, I do what is needed."

And with that, he left them to confirm the planned meeting. His cousin and Wei-san's daughter exchanged a sad glance, their tea forgotten.

"Eriol, he has changed so much."

"I know."

"He has become...arrogant."

"I know."

Both were silenced by their private thoughts for a while. Then Tomoyo spoke up: "But, he doesn't even love her. I know everybody says he does, but that's not the truth!"

"He feels the need to produce an heir."

Ever gentle Tomoyo slapped her hand on the table with impatience. "Oh that is such crap! I know there is a special girl somewhere that's fated to be with him!"

Eriol looked at the lovely young woman at his side and smiled.

"Just as you are fated to be with me, my love."

* * *

"Taneko-san"

Meiling Ptolemae's voice floated through the room and made a woman servant rush at her side immediately. The other maids in the room resumed their task of helping their mistress into a beautiful silk kimono.

"Yes, My Lady?"

The Princess pointed at the garment which was being draped around her ivory form, complimenting her curvaceous body.

"Who made this?"

Taneko-san smiled as a picture of a young, auburn-haired girl popped into her mind. "Why, I believe it's that young Japanese girl from Tomoeda, Your Majesty."

"Bring her before me."

* * *

On a bench, not far away, a girl around seventeen was mending an old kimono in her free time. Her slender fingers worked swiftly and accurately at the fabric, her face shining with concentration. She startled as two bulk guards approached her.

"Are you Kinomoto Sakura?"

"Y-yes..."

"Come with us."

* * *

Not much later the guards brought a seemingly terrified young girl with them, who when reaching the Princess quickly sunk to her knees. Meiling looked down on the trembling form before her and her usually stern gaze softened.

"Don't be afraid. I merely want to ask you a question."

The girl quickly looked up, her gaze still shrinking under the splendor of the woman before her.

"Yes, My Lady?"

The Princess almost smiled, as so did several other women in the room when the noticed her doing so. "My loyal Taneko-san has told me you made this" - Meiling pointed at her kimono - "Is that true?"

A small voice confirmed the question, the addressed one blushing furiously.

"It is fine work. Your name?"

"Kinomoto Sakura from Tomoeda district, My Lady."

"What a lovely name. Now, Sakura-chan, you have proven yourself most useful. You will accompany me today on a boat trip with the Emperor."

Sakura could hardly believe her ears. The Princess had chosen her personally as a companion? This had to be the highest honor of all. Then she noticed Meiling's piercing eyes resting on her simple clothing.

"Rika, Chiharu."

Two girls about Sakura's age stepped forward, acknowledging their mistress with a bow.

"Please give young Sakura something decent to wear."

* * *

Emperor Li bowed to the beautiful woman in front of him, trying not to seem nervous.

"Good morning Princess. I am honored by your presence."

Meiling Ptolemae bowed in return and smiled gracefully. "It is a far greater honor for be to be here, Li-san, I assure you."

All the servants on board stretched their necks to catch but a glimpse of Meiling's legendary beauty as the couple walked by to the front deck, where accommodations had been arranged. Emperor Li almost slumped down on a chair embroidered with precious jewels, his knees partly giving way. Trying not to shift around too much, he fixed his eyes on his companion. She elegantly settled down on a silken pillow and waved her hand, an unspoken signal for one of her maids to step forward and give her some cooling with a feathered fanner. He startled when she suddenly broke the silence:

"May I ask how your cousin Hiragizawa-san is faring?"

"He...is doing fine."

Meiling pursed her beautiful lips together in a half smile.  
"He had a lovely girl with him...his fiancé?"

_Yes, Daidouji-san. I haven't been really nice to them both lately..._  
"Yes. They are engaged."

"I already look forward to seeing a lot of her in the future."

Syaoran blinked. _Did she just say what I think she said?_ His knees started shivering again.

"Sakura, that is enough." Meiling waved her hand, irritated by the constant breeze which the fanner produced. Snapped back to reality, Emperor Li startled up from his musings to suddenly notice an auburn haired girl step back quickly. For some strange reason, he felt a shock pulsate through his whole body as she too, looked up and suddenly stared him straight in the face. Syaoran's eyes locked with endless emerald pools and time stopped.

* * *

**AN: Woot! That was cool. And yes, there's an 11 year difference between Sakura and Syaoran. Too bad. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Angel Kitten ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear readers,

Welcome to chapter three of The Emperor and I. It is a short chapter, but I hope you'll like it nonetheless.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its related characters.

* * *

**_The Emperor and I_**

**_

* * *

_ **

**Chapter 3**

It was midnight; a time usually reserved for a state of blissful oblivion for those comfortably bundled up in their beds. But inside the Emperor's bedroom, sleep wouldn't come. Young Li tossed and turned in his blankets, trying to find a just position. His body felt tired, but his mind was awake, wide awake and refused to settle down. After a few more desperate attempts, Li kicked of his sheets and walked over to the window. In the black night sky there twinkled thousands of glistering stars, the moon bathing China's peaceful houses in a pale light. Syaoran sighed and then suddenly bonked his head against the wooden panels in exasperation.

"Why do I keep thinking about that girl? What is the matter with me? Affected by a mere servant!"

Thankfully, his aggravated cry went lost in the night.

Seeing it was no use, the Emperor slumped back on his bed. _I must forget about her. The girl with the special green eyes._ She was a maid, a mere servant. She was of a lower class. He could never even think... But the shock he had felt those memorable hours ago still pulsated through his body, though in a more fain sort of way.

_That girl…what was her name again?_

…_Sakura. __Sakura._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Sakura's dreams were drenched with amber eyes, staring at her furiously. She gave a yelp, snapping awake in an instant and sat up from her small mattress. Her body trembled. What was wrong with her? Why was she so upset? Why his eyes haunt her sleep? A small sob escaped her throat.

"Sakura-chan?"

A sleepy Rika untied herself from the covers and crept over to the auburn-haired girl.  
"Sakura-chan, why are you crying?"

The Japanese girl looked up at her with a tear-stricken face. "Oh, Rika-chan... I don't know. I was there, on the boat and then the Emperor...he looked at me and I just couldn't _breathe_. His gaze was so intense…and I became so scared. I became so scared!"

Rika silently took the crying girl in her arms and gently rocked her, like a mother would do with her child.

"Shh, Sakura-chan. It's okay..."

Sakura sobbed into the soft arms of her newly made friend, grateful for her consolance.

"Why... _why_ do I feel this way? Why am I so upset?"

But Rika just shook her head wordlessly, as if trying to shake away the menacing thought that had entered her mind.

* * *

Princess Meiling Ptolemae was inthe Emperor'sguestroom, staring at her reflection in a grotesque mirror while Taneko combed her long raven tresses.

"Taneko-san"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

Meiling idly toyed with a lock of her hair, an idea brewing in her beautiful head.  
"Do you think the Emperor will marry me?"

Taneko stopped combing for a moment, a bit surprised by the question.

"Why… of course My Lady! Your beauty has already made a deep impression on him! He is sure toask for your hand soon."

"Hm..."

Taneko continued combing with the ivory comb, wondering what her mistress was getting at this time. Meiling Ptolemae was well known for her sudden thrills and desires.

"Don't you think he needs to be a bit more..._persuaded_?"

"What does Your Majesty mean?"

Annoyed by the obvious lack of brightness from her confidante, Meiling jerked her head from Taneko's grasp."By the Gods Taneko-san, as in a gift!"

"But My Lady, we have already given him so much! Gold, jewels, knowledge-"

"No, ignorant servant, I mean something else. Something to satisfy his lusts, or rather, someone to _awaken_ them..."

Taneko suddenly understood.  
"Your Majesty wants to give him one of our maids?"

"Precisely."

Taneko sighed, knowing there was no protesting against Meiling's will. What she wanted, she got. But she prayed to the Gods that the Princess would soon forget about this new idea.

* * *

**AN: Three guesses to who will be wrapped in a red ribbon! **

**Thank you for reading. Reviews appreciated.**

**Angel Kitten ;)**


End file.
